Ella-Metals 5
Ella-Metals 5 is the fifth and final game in the main Ella-Metals series. It sums up what happened in VineVille after the events of Fantendo - Wounds of Time. It is for the Hybrid Δ and Wii U. Story Following the vents of Fantendo - Wounds of Time, Deryn was randomly sworn by Ella as the VineVille Protector, preparing to hand the role over to her best friend who has powers, another obstacle comes in her way. The merging of the Fusionverse has come at a disadvantage. Sylphiu bringing in it's polluted atmostphere brings freak weather upon VineVille, and when the city floods it is recommended that all non-power citizens were to be evacuated. Deryn unbeknownst to what being the new power of VineVille was, her family were forced to move on the eve of her 16th birthday. To say goodbye to her friends, Deryn snuck out of the house for one last night of childhood with her friends. She crosses to the other side of the City of VineVille running at the sound of screams, only to discover that her best friend living on the VineVille Marshes has been swept away by the sea left in a wreck. The Wright Sisters; Summer and Deryn was chosen by Ella as the next protector of VineVille in the ending climax of Fantendo - Wounds of Time and are sworn in to protect VineVille. They move to the newly opened Ella Metals High School named in Ella's honour, while there, she makes new friends and settles in. 5 years later, after a outstanding job as protectors, they approach their 18th birthday, and have to give up their post. The two candidates Elizabeth Pasta, the 6 year old daughter of Andy Pasta and Lexi Lexan, and a 10 year old Benjiman Metals. The ballot was due to start in 3 days. There is large debris of the meteorite, a it's elemental oxygen gas is impletented in genes to be passed on to future off-spring with a power or two inherited from their parents. A curator from out of town arrives, and is hired as the sole guarder of the meteorite, bringing in his two own security men. Little do they know that he has a secret plan to destroy the meteorite to take in all of the gas and become a tyrant and take over the world on election day. The rivals and the sisters must work together to stop The Curator. He is now going power crazy and has been working to become part a part Vine user. Gameplay The gameplay is still the same to the traditional Ella-Metals games. Run around in a third person and roam in a 3D platformer type of way with a RPG battle system. You collect XP and battle, where you can kick, punch, tackle or use some of the characters special moves. The more XP leads to stronger stats and enemies. Deryn and Summer are usually controlled together unless in multiplayer mode. There Elemental Box will appear on the Wii U tablet, while their selected attack is chosen and used on the screen, there are 10 elements in their Box. But some can be mixed later on with more XP. The 10 elements are; Water, Fire, Electric, Rock, Air, Psychic, Grass Benjiman's playstyle is a mixture of Ella and Leila Metals' from Ella-Metals 3, rather fast but light, accurate and can craft different shapes of metal very efficiently. The Save Spots are as they were in the original. Trivia *The games slogan is ''Patching up holes, and finding new ones. '' *The page on Fantendo was made before, Ella-Metals 4. Yet their is 4 years difference in the timeline. *It is the last game in the main series, but other titles such as Ella-Metals MMO and Ella-Metals Racing were to follow. **And is even considered by some fans to be a spin-off itself. ***The game was also heavily criticised due to the same powers from previous games with different characters, but the family link was praised and the fact of Benjiman finally being playable. *This is the only Ella-Metals gave without it's own unique save spot. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Adventure Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Original Articles Category:2018